


An Arrow in the Nest

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Lances adopted Roy, nothing separates Dinah from her little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow in the Nest

Most nine year olds had better things to do than fidget in a pretty dress while her parents signed papers at a musty old office in the middle of a dry and hot state like Arizona. Dinah Laurel Lance, called Dinah Junior by some, little Di by others, and Hellcat by one devoted uncle, scooted out of her chair as soon as Daddy wasn't paying attention and wandered over to the sad little boy with red hair. He was dressed in hand me down clothes, a small bag by his side, and an honest Indian bow and arrow set next to those. He wore an amulet around his neck; she was quick enough to realize it was probably of Navajo design, since that was the local tribe.

"Hi." She stuck her hand out to him, and then frowned when he dropped his eyes and scooted back in his chair. "Whatsa matter with ya?" She let her Daddy's soothing voice take over, moving to sit in the chair beside him. He scooted away again, still not talking. "Shy? Not me. Unca Ted said I wasn't made to be shy. Too much of my mom in me." 

"Don't wanna go," he whispered. He then said something else, in a language she had never heard, but thought was musical.

"Aww…It's gonna be okay. Momma and Daddy are great parents…well, Daddy is. Momma gets a bit too busy, but you'll have me!" The girl moved into his chair with him, throwing an arm around him and not letting the suddenly tense boy go. "You'll see, Roy…that is your name right?"

He nodded, not comfortable with this in the least, but … she was a very bright presence in the way she felt to his nature attuned senses. The adults shifted at the desk, and Roy cringed, which made the little girl draw him very close, and get very protective.

"It's okay, Roy…you're mine now, and I'm gonna protect you forever."

`~`~`~`~`

Two years later

The redhead wiped his nose, saw the blood, and got even angrier, hurling curses in broken Dineh at the boy who had punched him in the face. The fact the boy was twice his size, twice his age never figured into the fight. The bully started to come back at him, only to be snatched by a girl a little older than him, though smaller in build.

"Leave my brother alone, Jackie," she growled at the neighborhood bully. "And leave his friends alone too!"

"Or what?" the bigger, mean child said, blustering in front of his own kid pack. The raven-haired girl suited actions to the situation, and threw a solid punch that left Jackie on the ground, his kid pack scattering, and Roy grinning at his big sister. She sighed at him, pulling her gym shirt out to use for his still bleeding nose.

"You're not supposed to pick on the bigger ones," she teased. She knelt in front of him, her blue eyes locking on his green-gold ones with worry. "At least remember how to duck next time."

"He started it, Di, picking on Cary." Just like every other fight he had been in, or she had finished for him. He emulated her, the hazy memories of his father, always seeking to protect those who could not protect themselves, even so young.

"I've got to get Unca Ted to start teaching you." She used a conspirator's whisper; that was her biggest secret, but she had shared it with him when he had been new to their home, a scared little boy who slept more in his sister's room than his own. That time had passed, as Larry, his new dad, introduced him to a club of Wind Talkers, letting him continue to learn the language of the tribe he had lived among. The aging Navajo among them had done much to help him understand that life was a journey made of many stops, many new beginnings.

"Would ya?" He stared at her wide-eyed. He had never tried to really get to know the men she called 'uncles', even though he could see how much she loved them.

"Of course, Boy-o. Nothing's too good for my little brother!" She threw her arm around his shoulder, so they could walk home and get him cleaned up before either parent arrived home.

`~`~`~`~`

Four years later

A nine-year-old boy should not have quite that much resentment in his eyes, Larry thought, as Dinah Junior came back with her young man from their night at the movies. Dinah was making her father feel more than slightly uncomfortable, standing out on the porch, and he debated going to break them up. 

The look in Roy's eyes should have warned him, but he could only stare as the boy finally could stand no more, striding angrily to the front door and jerking it open. The boy and Dinah parted hastily, with the boy looking far more uncomfortable than the girl.

"See you tomorrow," the boy said swiftly. "Thank you, Mister Lance, for letting your daughter go out," he called before beating a hasty retreat. Dinah sauntered in casually, sparing her father a quick look.

"Evening Daddy," she said with a slight giggle, before leaning down and kissing Roy's forehead. "Thank you, Boy-o. He was a little boring."

"He's not good enough for my sister." She saw he was relieved that she was not angry with him, and his resentment faded. "As pretty as you are, you could have a prince, or even a king." His words made her laugh and smile more, which made him happy. 

"And they'd still have to learn, my Boy-o, that you are the center of my world!" She danced him around, guiding him to the den they shared, to watch late night television together.

`~`~`~`~`

One year later

Roy fidgeted in his suit, hating the fit of it, hating the dripping rain beyond the umbrella, hating that they were here at all. He swallowed it down, though, standing close enough to his big sister to help her. She was the one that was completely devastated. Yes, Roy would miss Larry, but there had been no doubt that Dinah had worshiped her father. And the gulf between the two Dinahs just seems to grow with every passing minute. The mother was wrapped in her own grief and guilt, while the daughter struggled to understand why her father, the one without the fancy abilities to fight, had been involved and ultimately killed in the battle.

As the service was ending, Roy laced his fingers in his sister's, looking up with eyes that grow greener with every passing year.

"It's okay, Dinah…you're still mine, and I'm gonna protect you forever." The words they had shared all their lives together had been a mantra whenever one had hit a rough time, and now, they made Dinah smile though the tears.

"Yeah, Roy…nothing to come between us," she promised.

`~`~`~`~`

Three years later

Dinah flung her wig angrily down in the chair, knowing she should not be out of costume at all in the cave, but incredibly frustrated. She had brought Roy, in the little costume he had made for covering her on the streets of Gotham, to see the Justice League…and he had shown up, uninvited again, and swept the boy into a whirlwind discussion of archery. In the space of ten minutes, it was as if Dinah did not exist, that she was not the reason they had even met.

"Dinah?" The sonorous voice of their eldest team member drew her away from her private misery, reminded her it was only private if she locked it down around him.

"Sorry, J'onn." She started to scoop up her wig again, but he caught her and tipped her chin up.

"Little boys often have big dreams, Dinah, but they never forget who lifted them up to reach those dreams," he told her softly, accepting the hug she gave as she relaxed from her anger.

"You're right." Dinah smiled at him. "Besides, give my brother time, and he'll see just what a flake Green Arrow is."

`~`~`~`~`

One year later

Dinah had to smile. What a long way they had come from Gotham. She stroked her brother's hair, feeling the easy breathing of his sleep. She looked up at the man she leaned against; seeing he was asleep too, she carefully turned off the television with the remote.

A sparring, bantering association had netted her the first boyfriend that Roy did not hate. And gained the boy a mentor, to hone his already sharp skills with the bow. A casual affair had turned more serious, and before either sibling had realized, Oliver Queen had scooped them up into his life, taking them to Star City. 

Her eyes closed slowly, feeling Ollie's hand tighten on her, much as hers did on Roy. It was an odd family, but Ollie had clenched it the minute he said the magic words.

_"You two are mine, and I'm gonna keep you both safe forever."_

He had played with Roy's silly little yeoman's hat, before kissing her. And Dinah had felt Roy's hand squeeze on hers, knowing they were at a new beginning again.

`~`~`~`~`

Living with Ollie had turned out well for Dinah and Roy. Granted, he disappeared for long treks off into who knew where with Hal Jordan, otherwise known as Green Lantern.

But neither Roy nor Dinah ever complained. They had each other always. They would never let each other be alone for long.

That led Roy straight out into the prostitutes' hang outs when Dinah missed a check in.

And when his tracking skills let him follow her, let him find out just what had happened, he took care of it.

She said 'thank you', and not another thing about it.


End file.
